Ammit
by Areptesa
Summary: Cross Academy is thrown into panic when Vampire murders occur in the town. Cause of Death: Unknown. So far, there has only been one victim that was not a Level D- but this is worry enough. Just what exactly is going on? KanameXZero
1. Prologue

I do not own Vampire Knight, the characters or the Selfish Director who does own it.

* * *

Based on: Anime: Vampire Knight

Fiction Name: Ammit

Hey! Arep here!

This is my first fic, so I don't know if it will be any good but please review and tell me if you liked it or give some pointers for the future.

Thanks!

Areptesa

* * *

~ Ammit ~

-Prologue-

A soft, warm breeze danced through the branches above my head, carrying away soft pink petals and dropping them gently onto my shoulder and hair as I walked towards the noisy Day Class girls, hands in pockets.

Casual, but dangerous- you could never be too careful with those bloodsuckers around.

I arrived at the crowded scene just in time to see Yuuki get trampled by screaming fans.

Already I was starting to get a headache from all the declarations of love and eternal loyalty- they hadn't even stepped through the gates yet!

"Kyaaa! I'm gonna see Idol-sempai!"

"Kya! Do you think Takuma-sempai will notice my new haircut?"

"Kyaaaaaa! I CAN SEE KURAN-SEMPAI!"

"KYAAAA-"

"Silence!" I didn't shout, but these crazy girls had to have super hearing or something, because they immediately froze and then jumped back into line just as the gates opened: glaring at the immovable object, standing between them and the Night Class.

He would admire their bravery at challenging the 'glare master' as Yuuki had dubbed him, if it weren't for the fact that, even though they looked determined... they still left a 7 foot gap between them... for fear of death by prefect.

As I turned I had a brief moment to think: at least they were quiet n-

"Impressive, Kiryuu-kun. Though Aidou will be upset at having his...loving fans, warded off."

* * *

When the prefect turned towards me, I wasn't the least bit surprised that he was wearing his signature scowl, and if looks could kill, even I would be dead ten times over...and , with a twinge of annoyance, I'm sure he'd make them all twice as painful as the last.

"Impressive, Kiryuu-kun. Though Aidou will be upset at having his...loving fans, warded off."

He didn't say anything back, but his eyes said it all:

Your too close. Back off. No back off? I shoot you. Many times. In the face.

My lips quirked, a small split second reaction at that thought, but Kiryuu caught it none the less, rare coloured eyes narrowing to slits.

His eyes.

I had always been intrigued by this boy, the majority of the time it had been over-run with annoyance and anger, but I was intrigued none the less.

This boy, the boy with amethyst eyes that screamed defiance and danced with burning hatred.

Who , when his family was murdered, decided not to fear vampires; but to use the experience to fuel his anger and hatred- to fuel the need to become a strong hunter.

The boy who , without hesitation, attempted to stab me with a knife- a dinner knife, with no hunter charms on it.

The boy who was growling out an order for me.

"Make your way to class Kuran." Yes. No Kuran-sama ,just Kuran. Spat out distastefully, as if it were a derogatory term.

I smiled," You should stop glaring Kiryuu-kun, its scary, your face may get stuck like that forever." Which was ridiculous, I know, but it had to be said.

He growled out something incoherent and I smirked, before turning away and walking to 'class'.

* * *

I can't believe that arrogant bastard! Who does he think he is, strutting around like its nobody's business! Talking to me to humiliate me- it isn't going to work you...grrrrrrrrr...

!FURY!

HE IS SOOO INFURIATING! WITH HIS COCKY SMIRK AND...AND...STUPID CASUAL LOOK EVEN WHEN HE'S INSULTING ME!

ITS OUTRAGEOU-

"WHAT?!" I snapped spinning around to face Yuuki, who looked slightly stunned.

Also... all the obsessed fan girls seemed to have magically disappeared...

Ow. Ow. Ow. Yuuki always seems to think that physical abuse will get through to me... I wonder where she gets that from.

Probably one of the Chairman's 'talks'...

"Yelping. Isn't. Gonna. Make. Me. Stop. Zero!" She grit out with every punch.

"I'm not yelping!" I ground out as I pushed her as far away from me as possible, she was surprisingly strong...

She gave up in the end, but she looked up frowning.

Sigh. Face palm. Drown me now.

Here we go again...

"You shouldn't be so rude to Kaname!"

Any time now...

"He's only trying to thank you for all your hard work!"

Anything will do.

Tar.

Custard.

Chocolate milk, made by the Chairman, maybe...

"And you barely help out as it is!"

Still reluctant to drown me in chocolatley goodness?

"Honestly! I don't know why Kaname plays along with your games!"

I could go for a good dunk in mayonnaise if it would work.

"Zero..."

Really? Nothing?

"Zero."

Come on! Listen to me just this once?

"Zero?"

...Dude your talking to yourse-SHUT UP LOGICAL PART OF MY BRAIN! He is there...I know it.

"ZEEEEEEROOOOOO!"

I mean really, Not all of this would happen to me if there wasn't someone in a high place that hated me right?

"ZERO!" I turned to her just in time to get a stick to the face. Ow.

I still blame He/She-in-a-higher-place-who-hates-me.

* * *

Hey, I know this was pretty short, but that's just 'coz its the prologue.

The chapters to follow will be longer...hopefully.

I hope the characters didn't seem OOC, I did try to keep them close to there characters personality: but it can't always be helped.

Thank you for reading and please review,

Areptesa

or

Cursed Soul


	2. Chapter 1- Urgent-

~Ammit~

-Chapter 1-

~Urgent~

Three whacks-with-a-stick, an earful from Yuuki and two Day Class girls detention-giving later, Zero finally got back to his dorm room.

He sat on the floor, head on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't want to go back to sleep.

Lately he'd been getting nightmares -at least, more than usual.

When it had first started, he would just sigh and hope that they would go away.

They didn't.

They got more frequent.

They got worse.

Every morning, he'd wake up with a shout, limbs tangled in sheets and a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

He could never remember what the nightmares were about afterwards.

But they were bad.

This of course resulted in lack of sleep, which resulted in angry Zero, which resulted in many scared Day Class girls, cowering in a corner and hoping the prefect didn't look their way.

He frowned slightly as his eyes started to droop, he felt his muscles un-tense and ,slowly, his consciousness started to ebb away...

He fought to keep his eyes open.

Tried to deny the need to rest, but ,in the end, sleep took over, and he slumped beside his bed; unintentionally dragging soft white sheets on top of him.

* * *

The Chairman had called him to his office, apparently it was urgent.

Of course you could never tell with the Chairman: he seemed to have different versions of urgent.

'Urgent' could be him inviting Kaname to dinner- to mix with Yagari and Kiryuu and try to get the two hunters to spend some 'bonding time' with the Pureblood.

However, 'Urgent' could also be that ,for example, there was a major disagreement between the hunters council and the Senate, resulting in an all-out war between each race and risking the lives of all who remained on neutral ground. Hypothetically, of course.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Takuma announced their arrival at the Chairman's office.

He mentally shook his head and subtly checked himself- facial expression-wise, and watched as Takuma knocked on the wooden door.

A muffled, "Come in." emanated from behind the Oak barrier and Takuma hastily opened the door, allowing Kaname to step through first.

The Chairman was sitting at his desk, fingers interlocked and elbows on the cracked surface- obviously Kiryuu had been here, a serious expression on his face.

As Kaname looked at the other occupant of the room-Toga Yagari, he briefly related back to his previous thoughts, '_Urgent as in the second option then_,' before his face straightened and he turned towards the Chairman again.

The Chairman waited another moment before sighing and rubbing his hands over his face, then upwards; grabbing his hair, hand tightening over it.

He looked exhausted.

"Kaname, I have recently been informed of Vampire fatalities in neighbouring towns- before you ask why I didn't tell you until now, let me explain." Another sigh," The Hunters Council and the Senate have reason to believe these fatalities were not accidental- meaning they suspect murder...I did not inform you until now, because, up until now, the only Vampires that were affected were no higher than Level D."

"Up until now... so there has been a higher ranking victim?" Takuma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Level C to be exact. It seems that this was a one-off- the victims are back to Level D's, but we aren't taking any chances."

"A Level C is quite far below a Level A, and if they are mainly targeting Level D's... well that's less Level E's to worry about, so why are you worried?" Kaname was getting a little tired of all this drama

"Zero," Came he short reply, quickly followed by," and many of the Night Class are Level C's too, if they are killed on Academy grounds, there may be suspicions and we do not want to fall into another Great War, do we?"

Kiryuu, of course. That's why the Chairman looked so worried. If he died, Yuuki would be upset too...

"I see... I'll tell Seiren to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity in the town. If that will be all..." Kaname trailed off gesturing towards the door with his eyes.

"One more thing Kaname. These deaths are not normal. Neither the Senate, nor the Vampire Council initiated any massacre of Level D's and/or E's, but the problem is...The Vampires don't turn to ash, Kaname, they are just...empty shells." Now this piqued Kaname's interest. He had never heard of such a thing!

He was glad Hunters and Vampires came across the bodies first. There would be panic within the human race, the media would make sure of that.

But how? It didn't make any sense. One thing was for certain...he really didn't want to have to tell the Night Class...

* * *

After Kaname had left, Toga turned a narrowed eye at Kaien," You don't really think that the killer will go after Zero?"

Kaien sighed," At this point...I don't know what to think. There is no evidence that the Victims were connected other than the fact that they are Level D or below. The level C was an exception- who knows why? Maybe the murderer was just feeling lucky?"

Yagari scoffed," Murderer? Your referring to the Vampires as if they're human. What happened to you, Cross?"

Kaien turned to the hunter, a deadly scowl on his face, "I woke up, Yagari. I think you should too."

The Ex-hunter's face turned away, then back again, now with his stupid smile in place," Does this mean you worry about me Yagari~?" He stood up and tried to capture Toga in a hug- or 'death grip' as Zero named it.

* * *

Yuuki finally finished drying her hair and started pulling her night-clothes over her shoulders, yawning tiredly.

It was one of those rare times that she wasn't bothered by Zero coming into the bathroom while she was there and she had a content smile on her face. She turned the corner just in time to see Takuma and Kaname entering the Chairman's office.

Hmm? What's Kaname-sempai and Takuma-sempai here for?

Frowning she crept up, as close to the door as possible- without being sensed by either vampire.

She could hear talking, but she had to strain to hear what was actually being said.

"-Fatalities in neighbouring towns- before you ask why I didn't tell you until now, let me explain." There was a short pause," The Hunters Council and the Senate have reason to believe these fatalities were not accidental- meaning they suspect murder...I did not inform you until now, because, up until now, the only Vampires that were affected were no higher than Level D."

Yuuki gasped. Fatalities? Victims? No higher than Level D? But...that means...

Zero!

She didn't need to hear any more, she ran. She didn't quite know where she was running to...but her legs seemed to.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Zero's door, hand reaching out halfway to the handle.

Her fist closed around the handle, just as she was about to open it-

"NOO! NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM HER! YUUUUUUKKKKIIIIII!" At this point she burst through the door, eyes wide and panicked.

Zero was on the floor, tossing violently. Screaming and shouting and kicking an unseen enemy.

He howled in pain, sitting up and staring blankly at Yuuki, he couldn't see her- he was still asleep.

Suddenly the door burst open once again, Yuuki hadn't even realised it had shut.

The Chairman looked at Zero, then came rushing forward, Toga, Takuma and Kaname following.

Toga was frowning, Takuma looked confused and worried, and even Kaname looked a little put out.

The screaming and shouting had died down, but Zero was still whimpering pitifully.

The Chairman sat next to him, rubbing his back and murmuring to him.

"...Yuuki..." Zero gasped out.

She was immediately at his side," Its OK ,Zero. I'm fine, see? I'm here." She kept repeating.

The hunter and the two high-ranking vampires stayed where they were, occasionally shuffling and looking a little awkward, but Yuuki knew they were just as worried as she and the Chairman were.

Eventually Zero stopped whimpering and was silent, but he was shuddering violently.

Wrapping the sheets around him again, Yuuki knew that she should leave it, so as not to harm Zero's pride any more; two vampires and his old mentor had just seen him in his most vulnerable state, but she had to know.

"Zero...are you OK? What was the nightmare about?" she asked, worry shining in her chocolate eyes.

Zero looked up, now fully awake. He gulped and the shaking worsened.

Now Yuuki was worried, even the 'Shizuka Hiou attack' dreams didn't affect him like this...what was going on?

* * *

Hey I'm back, I would have waited longer...but I didn't.

Got a problem? Take it up with my secretary- her name is Briony! :)

Wow... I only put this up last night and its got 93 views already...

That's good right?

I will never forgive myself if I don't update as soon as I can so I'll probably be pretty good at making sure no-ones ever bored.

Thank you to:

ben4kevin for Following and Favouriting- OH MY GOD YOU DREAM OF THIS PAIRING TOO?! I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE!

Alanna Darkfeather for Following: YAY! First follower!

Jackie Wepps for Following and reviewing: Your awesome- Many cookies for you! Unless you don't like cookies, then you can have cake! YOU BET THIS IS GONNA BE EXCITING!...I HOPE!

Unmei no Kaze for Following: Your name is awesome by the way, Thank you for following!


End file.
